The End of it all ZoNa love!
by aimee-cakes301
Summary: Well this is it. She thought as marines surrounded her. I will die before I complete the map of the world, I haven't drawn Raftel down! How shit. They had managed to make it to Raftel, only to be pursued by everyone. Nami is surrounded with her Clima-Tact nowhere to be seen. Who will safe her? #ZoNa #Onepiece


_Well this is it._ She thought as marines surrounded her. _I will die before I complete the map of the world, I haven't drawn Raftel down! How shit._

They had managed to make it to Raftel, only to be pursued by everyone. Robin was always being targeted non stop. Everyone wanted to use her. She was the only one left in the whole world who could find the location of the island that housed the One Piece. But the Straw Hats bet them all.  
They made it, the famous island no one had ever stepped foot on since Gol D. Roger. The victory didn't last long though. But they made it! A crew of nine! All they had was their ambition and a will to survive.  
Before too long the marines showed up, along with the Revolutionary Army, the War Lords and a few of the other worst generation era. How they all found it, was a mystery. Maybe they had a vivre card of someone in the crew. They were suddenly in an all out war.  
She had fought a good fight, she had taken out many enemies, which surprised her. But now her Clima-Tact was no where to be seen and there was marines all around her. She was surrounded and very much dead. She was bleeding, hurt and was seeing double. She was on her knees holding her side, to maybe stop what little blood she had left from draining her.

"The Cat Bugler, Nami..." A woman's voice said. "You aren't as beautiful as everyone says you are. What a disappointment."  
She didn't even look up. She had no energy left in her body.  
"If I didn't know any better..." Nami grinned through her pain and fear. "You sound jealous..."  
"Oh I doubt that." The woman said amused.  
She wondered, even through her fear, if the crew was alright. Were they facing similar fates as her? Would he come save her again? Like he always did?  
 _Damn it!_ She cursed to herself. _I can't die yet!_  
She felt her hair being pulled so her head would lift up. She winced in pain as she caught the person in the eyes. The woman dressed in a green admiral coat and her eyes were a piercing green. Her black hair was tied in a high tail and hanging over her left shoulder. It was none other than Admiral Greenbull. Nami hadn't seen her up close before. She would have been beautiful if it wasn't for a nasty scar than ran down the left side of her face from her eye down to her mouth.  
"How does it feel to get so close to your goal..." She pulled her sword out and placed it against her throat. "To only be killed before you can celebrate with your nakama?"  
Nami felt the sword slice into her flesh, but she refused to make a sound, so Green Bull wouldn't get the satisfaction her her pain.  
"LIKE HELL!" A familiar voice yelled from behind her.  
Nami felt hope bubble with in her. _How did he always find me in time? He could hardly even find his own room half the time!_  
"Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro. You got rid of all my men as well, how did you do that so quickly and quietly? You truly are a gifted killer." There was a hint of admiration in her voice.

That was enough to send a shiver down her spine. _Who would have admiration for death?_

"No matter, I should have known you would be close. You are her protector are you not?" The woman let go of Nami's hair and shoved her at the ground forcefully. She felt to the ground in a heap, her body throbbing in pain.

"DAMN STRAIGHT I AM! But she doesn't need protecting anymore, if she was on top of her game, you wouldn't stand a chance! Also, she's not some trash you can just throw down like that!" He fumed.  
Nami couldn't move her body or make any facial expression, but if she could she would be beaming.  
"You Straw Hats amaze me. Well if you want her, you have to go through me, obviously."  
"I intend to. Also take note that I will kill a woman without hesitation."  
She laughed lightly. "This should be a fun fight then."  
The battle lasted for a while, Nami couldn't recall how long. There was the sound of steal against steal as their swords collided. The way she was facing, she couldn't see the fight. She couldn't even move her body. She needed to see if Zoro was safe! He always was, she knew that but it would give her peace of mind to see how the fight was going...  
hours went by, she heard gasps of pain and screams by the admiral. Zoro was breathing heavily. She had slowly started to get her strength back and was able to move more freely. The sun set over an hour ago, a cold chill swept over her bruised body.  
 _At least I stopped bleeding._ She turned her body so she could see the situation. By the sound of it, and look of it, the fight was over.  
Zoro was standing over the admiral who was gravely injured. Her coat and face was covered in blood. Zoro had a tough time as well, there was a large gash on his chest and face.  
"You should have known you couldn't beat the greatest swordsman in the world. No matter what rank you are."  
A gasp come from Admiral Green Bull, as he cut her down.  
She heard Zoro breath deeply. She forced herself in sitting position and saw the dead body of the green admiral on the ground near Zoro's feet. There was light from fires around the battle field, enough to see Zoro.  
He noticed her sit up and ran to her. "Nami! Don't use any unnecessary energy!" He placed his hand on her shoulders, scanning we for injures. His hand went to her cheek and neck, looking at the damage. He saw the cut on her neck, his eyes grew dark. "Shit! I didn't get here fast enough, your neck..."  
"I'm fine... Zoro... Nothing I can't handle. I'm just exhausted with a few minor wounds..." She leaned into his chest. "I was thinking about you. I was wondering if you were going to save me once again, and you did... You came just in time though..." She coughed, her chests was wheezing slightly and her head was slightly in a daze.  
"I always do." He spoke softly into her hair. "But how did you end up surrounded like that? You got separated from the rest of us."  
She sat back quickly and looked at him. She wasn't even sure how it happened, suddenly she was fighting along side them, but was then separated. "The others! Where are they!? Are they okay?!" She panicked. "And look at you! You have some deep cuts there!"  
"This is nothing! But yes the crew is fine! Thanks to the Revolutionary Army, the Grand Fleet and the help of Shanks and his crew we managed to win..."  
"Really? It's over then? Luffy found the One Piece?"  
Zoro beamed. "Yup! That idiot did it. Monkey D. Luffy, King of the Pirates."  
Nami hugged Zoro tightly. "I'm so happy! Zoro!"  
"I know!" He laughed.  
"More importantly, what is the treasure?"  
"Of course that's more important to you... But I haven't seen it yet. But let's get you back to Chopper. There are quite a few hurt, but there are plenty of doctors around as well, but you need the best."  
She looked back at him warmly. "You are really sweet sometimes, you know that right?" She said as he helped her stand.  
"Shut up will you." He blushed lightly. "I just killed a whole bunch of people, including a woman and you're calling me sweet? Here I'll carry you. You are wobbling all over the place."  
"Yup. Like I said, sweet."  
He blushed a little and smiled. "Only for you Nami."  
"Really?" She teased. "Only for me?"  
He looked down at her, a smile lightly upon his lips. His arms were still securely around her shoulder and back. He narrowed his eyes, as if he was thinking on his next words.  
"Maybe this will shut you up for once."  
"Wha-"  
Before she could finish her words, his mouth was on hers. The kiss didn't last long before he started to pull away. "There."  
She was somewhat dazed for a second but then came back to her senses. "There what? What was that about?"  
He smiled wickedly. "For some odd reason I'm in love with you, bloody witch. I always have been. Luffy said once he's Pirate King that he wouldn't care if I kissed you. But he didn't want any drama on the road, so there. I kissed you."  
She blinked. "It's not up to him or you to decide that!" She punched him.  
He shook his head and laughed. "Oh Nami..." He said l knowingly. "I know how you feel about me. It's okay to admit it."  
"Stop acting so confident!" She snapped, annoyed by the way he was talking, but secretly was very flattered.  
"What can I say? The truth makes someone confident, doesn't it? Franky had been filling me in, Robin had been talking to him this whole time! I know you care about me too. And also, you would always drop hints all over the show! You have no idea how hard it was to ignore them..."  
Nami felt we face grow scarlet. "That traitor!"  
"You just admitted it!" He laughed. She punched him again, but only half halfheartedly.  
"God damn it I'm screwed loving you." He laughed again, rubbing his head where she punched him.  
She couldn't help but smile. "What about me!? I'm screwed loving an idiot like you too! And why was Robin telling Franky?"  
"Why do you think? They always spent time together."  
"Wait until she hears it from me!"  
He laughed and placed a hand on her face lovingly. "Let's get back to the crew shall we?"  
"Wait!" She demanded.  
"Why?" He demanded back.  
"Before I change my mind about this!"  
"Change your mind for what?"  
She sighed dramatically. "Why must you always challenge me? For goodness sake, take your own advice and shut up." She smiled wickedly.  
Nami pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately. She felt him smile as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her gently so he wouldn't hurt her injured body.  
"Witch." He said between a kiss.  
"Idiot." She said back.  
His tongue danced lightly with hers as she was taken to another planet. It was true, she loved this stupid idiot. Pretty much from their first meeting, she was attracted to him. Any girl would be, he was an attractive man, as well as a bad ass swordsman who can use three swords! The more she got to know him, the more she fell for him. As much as she tried to deny it with all the auguring and being meaner to him than the others. He wasn't just a stubborn jerk he put up as a defense. He was so much more than that. When they were separated for two years, she had thought about him a lot, she wondered how his training was doing and where is was. Was he safe? She fell also for his dreams and desires. His strengths and weaknesses, his past and his hurt. His secret caring side that he tried to hide. Even when they fought, although it was mostly for fun. She even loved is bad sense of direction, but it was annoying too! But that's what made Zoro, Zoro. It made a lot of sense what he was saying about not doing anything for the sake of the crew. Nami would drop hints left right and center but he never got it! But then he just said that he did notice them all.

 _Bastard._

She knew he couldn't be that thick. He was just pretending not to notice, he did have incredible resolve after all. She felt discouraged a lot of the time, but she just accepted he didn't feel the same way. She even thought he had a thing for the Marine woman Tashigi. He told her that she reminded him of his childhood friend who he swore his oath to, to become the greatest swordsman in the world. and when she died, he pursued it with every fiber in his body. Nami even felt herself grow envious. But soon let it go. She couldn't let her feelings ruin their adventures. And it turned out, the worrying was for nothing! He felt the same way the whole time...

Nami finally pulled away and looked at him. His eye was still shut, his lips curved in a smiled. She never found him to be more attractive than in that moment.  
When he opened his eye, it was full of warmth. "Well then... That settles it..." He said softly.  
"1000 Beri..." She winked and smiled wickedly.  
He just laughed. "I should be charging you."  
"Yeah never going to happen."  
"Well will see about that..." He smiled warmly. "Let me carry you back to the others."  
"Fine! Let's go then lover boy."  
"What?! Don't call me that!" He snapped, offended.  
"How about lover swordsman, or Roronoa Zoro, the pirate lover?" She laughed loudly.  
"You really are a witch..." He said crossly. "But turns out I have a thing for thieving witches. Stupid thief of my heart."  
She bit down on her lips and smiled, feeling a little giddy but she tried not to show it. "That's almost romantic... Been taking lessons from Sanji-Kun?"  
"What!? No!" His face went red. "I don't need lessons from that idiot!"  
"Oh my God you have... I think I love you a little more..." She giggled and kissed his cheek "I'm sorry... You're just too fun to tease. Let's go..."  
He picked her up in his arms and she leaned against his chest.  
She was swallowed by his strength.  
"Rorona Zoro, my pirate lover... You know I kinda like that."  
His arms tightened around her, as if to pull her closer.  
"Nami, the thief of my heart... I came up with that myself you know." He said maybe a little too proudly. "You don't even want to know what that idiot cook tried to make me say."  
Nami laughed loudly. "So you did talk to him after all!"  
"Shut up! He gave me advice, but it was shitty so I didn't use it. I like my one better."  
She snuggled into his strength and smiled. "I like it too. Seems like I'm the luckiest thief in the world then..."  
"Who's being romantic now?" He mocked.  
"Shut up you jerk." But she didn't mean it really. A giggle escaped her mouth.  
He laughed. "Right back at yah witch."  
"You know if I wasn't so injured I would beat you up right now."  
"Don't I know it..." He smiled down at her.


End file.
